The Journey Begins
by Fussionsniper
Summary: What happens when to friends from our dimenision go on a Journey to save the dimenisions from evil. Alexis/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Before this final rerwrite on chapter 1 of this story I'll like to thank Deuce-Lover for Editing this story. Lets get this story on rolling then.**

Just another boring day at my house, per usual, and I went upstairs to my room,and found myself surprised to find an empty, black space . "Hello?" I said, puzzled. "Is anyone in there?" All I got was an echo. I immediately called Stuart, who was downstairs, to come up with me.

"What do you want now James?," asked Stuart "Is this another card prank?" (Sometimes, Stuart and I play cards and I occasionally play pranks on him.)

"No, just look inside," I said, ready to show him the room, of which I spoke earlier. When I showed him the room, the empty black space was still there. I wasn't surprised to see that he had the same reaction as I did.

"Okay, how about we bring our cards... Just in case if anything happens?" We then ventured off into the darkness of the suspicious room, not knowing what was about to happen next.

(Stuart P.O.V)

All of a sudden, we see a light coming from a card that James had in his hand. I noticed it was a Guardian Angel Joan, one of James' favorite cards, except for the Six Samurai. Out of the blue, it came out of the blue and suddenly spoke to us.

"Hello James and Stuart," she said "I came to you to bring news of the dimensions. There is great trouble going on and we decided that we need your help. So I was sent to get you two and your sisters from your dimensions to help ours. You'll travel across the dimensions to save them, while your sister guards the other two dimensions I send them to."

"But, we never have done this before," I said, worrying. "Why not someone else?"

"We can't send any other people because you two have the bravest hearts I've ever seen," said Guardian Angel Joan. "Now to give you some gifts, which will help you on your journey. For Stuart Collins, I shall give you the card Elemental Hero Neos Knight and Neo Spacian Air Mocking Jay.

**A/N: Not a real card**

"I never heard of that card before," I replied. "You think I would use these cards in a duel, so can you please take them on " I said

"I knew you were going to say that. That's why I have James here to make sure you don't stir any trouble in the dimensions." She said furiously

"Calm down you two," said James "The quicker we get this done, the sooner we can get to the dimension." Now, that threw us both off balance. He never has done that before ever.

"Where I was before Stuart was bickering that thing," he said.

"Oh that's right for James I have two cards for you," she said. Then she presented the two cards but not the names of them. This is kind of odd since she said the name of my cards.

Lastly she said,"Before I go the cards I gave you, I will guide you through each dimension you visit. I also give you the Ring of the Dimensions which will give you the power to go to any dimension that's in trouble. Lastly, you will be now going to a school called Duel Academy where young duelist as yourselves will learn how to duel but, during that time they had no synchro monsters so be careful James."

I knew this was going to be a problem without Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En he would be useless. Then again he does have Great Shogun Shien, which he is only the better version of himself.

"Now I must go get your sisters and send them to their dimensions that they have to guard. We will soon meet again. Good luck." She said. Then everything went black for about 10 minutes. All of a sudden I noticed that things were completely different.

(James P.O.V)

When we woke up I noticed that Guardian Angel Joan was gone and we were now on a strange island. Before I realized it, two teens about our age, 16, one guy with brown hair and orange highlights with brown eyes, and also had a red blazer on with blue jeans. The other one had blonde hair with amber eyes. She had on a blue blazer and a skirt on.

"Hey are you guys alright," said the guy "we saw you falling through the sky from our dorms. So we came over to see if you were alright."

"Weren't you scared a little bit," I said.

"No, we are kinda use to it having to save the world multiple times," said the girl.

"So where are we exactly." said Stuart

"That's a surprise most people know this place," said the guy.

"Jaden they fell from the sky and didn't know where they land," said the girl.

"So where are we again," I said

"Why Duel Academy of course," said Jaden.

**I hope you like my first chapter of my fanfiction. James Everdeen and Stuart Collins description on my home page.**


	2. I'm sorry

**A/N: Im sorry I have to do this but I am taking down this story but, for those who read my story I'm going to do something else. I am going to **

**c****reate a orgin story of all the dimmensions and the chacters that are going to be in it. It will be posted up within 5 days time. Sorry for this but **

**I will be back**


End file.
